darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1119
Gabriel is astounded to learn that Gerard and Samantha have just been married. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman must find a way to change history and avert the tragedy that they were unable to prevent in 1970. And they are unaware that their task will soon be complicated by a new and unspeakable form of horror. Until now, only old Ben Stokes has known of this new danger. And on this night, he has resolved to put an end to it before it has a chance to begin its reign of terror. Ben arrives at Rose Cottage looking for Desmond, but the house is apparently empty. He goes into the drawing room and sees the box containing the head. He sits down at a table and begins writing a letter. As he writes, the head opens its eyes and stares at Ben. Ben speaks to the head, saying he knows all about it and will destroy it. He rushes out of the house. In the woods, Ben sees the head approaching and he screams. Act I In the drawing room at Collinwood, Gerard examines a pouch and smiles before Samantha enters. Gerard asks Samantha how Roxanne is doing; she says she is hopeful she will recover and thanks Gerard for all of his help. Samantha prepares to go to her room, but Gerard stops her and gives her the pouch. Inside is a piece of jewelry, and Samantha realizes that today is her birthday and she completely forgot about it. She embraces Gerard as Gabriel wheels himself in. Gabriel mocks the two for being so close, which upsets Samantha and she slaps Gabriel across the face and leaves. Gerard closes the door and Gabriel is angry that Gerard hasn't poisoned Samantha yet. Gerard tells him that he is merely being careful with the way he goes about their plan, and has acquired a new type of poison to disguise the death as a stroke. He promises Gabriel that by this time tomorrow, Samantha will be dead. Act II Samantha goes upstairs and walks past the playroom. She pauses and decides to go in, where she finds Edith Collins. Samantha gets upset that Edith is disturbing the playroom. Edith says they should clean out the playroom and move on with their lives, but Samantha won't have any of it and kicks her out. Edith goes to the drawing room to meet her husband, Gabriel, and says they need to leave Collinwood at once. Gabriel says she knows they can't leave, but Edith is tired of hearing Gabriel say they can't leave because of his confinement to a wheelchair. Edith knows Samantha hates her and says they have no place at Collinwood since Samantha will soon be the new Mistress of Collinwood, but Gabriel promises her she will just have to wait until tomorrow to see what he has planned. Gerard goes to the playroom and finds a saddened Samantha. He tells Samantha it is time to move on from Quentin and Tad, and he will help her every step of the way. The next morning, Edith is already drinking in the drawing room when Gerard sees her. Edith flirts with him and invites him in for a drink, but Gerard turns down her advances and leaves for Rose Cottage. Meanwhile, Gabriel is upstairs and finds Samantha in the playroom. The playroom has been cleaned out and Samantha says she has decided to redo the room, and assures Gabriel it had nothing to do with anything Edith said. On his way to Rose Cottage, Gerard finds Ben dead in the woods holding a knife with blood on it. Act III Later that day, Gerard returns to Collinwood and informs Gabriel and Edith that Ben is dead, and it appeared that he tried to cut his own head off. Gabriel tells Edith that she must tell Carrie, while Gabriel will tell Daniel and Gerard will tell Samantha. Edith leaves and Gerard tells Gabriel that he will take Samantha into town and give her the poison so her death is less suspicious. Samantha walks into the drawing room and Gabriel tells her that Ben is dead, much to the anger of Gerard. Gabriel suggests that Samantha could use a drink, and winks at Gerard. Gerard prepares a drink for Samantha and she prepares to drink it. Act IV Samantha takes the drink and leaves with Gerard to make funeral arrangements for Ben. Later that night, Gerard returns to Collinwood alone and sees Gabriel in the foyer. He tells Gabriel that their plan has worked. The two go into the drawing room and Gerard begins to explain all of the details. Before he can finish, Samantha walks in, much to the astonishment of Gabriel. Gerard finally tells him that he and Samantha have been married. Memorable quotes : Gerard: There can be no more past. It's gone forever. ---- : Gerard: You know, Gabriel: for one lacking in charm, taste, subtlety, not to mention lack of style, being peevish, greedy, and petty, you are quite remarkable. ---- : Gerard (about the plan to murder Samantha): Would you prefer her to die here, at Collinwood, alone in her bedroom, or in town where there are witnesses? : Gabriel: I hadn't thought of that. I rather like her dying in front of witnesses. Dramatis personae * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * Terry Crawford returns to the cast after an absence of 234 episodes. First appearance of character Edith Collins during 1840. This was the second and final role played by actress Terry Crawford in the original series. An older version was last seen played by Isabella Hoopes in 710. * Final appearance of character Ben Stokes; a parallel time counterpart will appear in 1230 and 1245. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood playroom. Story * Samantha mentions how much she loved her son and would never send him away to boarding school as Edith and Gabriel had done with their children. * Ben's funeral is being undertaken by the Trask Chapel. * Gerard and Samantha stopped by at the police station in order for Samantha to make preparations for Ben's funeral. Then they went to the bank, where they met Samantha's father. They then went to the courthouse and got married. Few people were in attendance at the ceremony, but there were witnesses. * TIMELINE: Today is Samantha's birthday. Gerard plans to kill her tomorrow. Day 415 begins, and will end in 1122. Ben's dead body is found (presumably from the previous night's killing). Today is the day Samantha is supposed to die. Gerard plans to return at 6pm. 6pm: Gerard returns with Samantha (also occurs in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * As Ben writes a letter in Rose Cottage, the shadow of a crew member can be seen moving behind the window. * James Storm stumbles over his lines when talking to Gabriel: “Well, I recently, uh, when I went there, was — several hours of questioning with them.” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1119 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1119 - Why Are We the Way We Are Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes